


Jade Tigers (Gang!AU)

by Chimknj, Nessi_TheMultiHoe



Category: GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Bad Decisions, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Depression, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Member Death, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gun Violence, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sexual Assault, Slow Burn, Smut, Stalking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimknj/pseuds/Chimknj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessi_TheMultiHoe/pseuds/Nessi_TheMultiHoe
Summary: Simple decisions can change our lives forever.In a city where crime is abundant and gangs run the streets, Yara’s life takes a sudden change when she’s almost raped at a party by a man of her past. Fearing for the wellbeing of her family, she’ll have to join forces with two members of one of the most powerful criminal organizations of Grayridge Bay."I got a million things to loseBut I'd rather lose a million things instead of losing you"





	1. I Hate Pigs

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everybody! May 2019 bring you happiness and a lot of good things.~  
> New year, new resolutions, new fanfiction. So, here we are!  
> A million thanks to my friends and beta readers. I couldn't do it without your endless support.  
> Enjoy!

It was a normal winter night, rain pouring and wind blowing in a storm that was not abnormal in coastal cities like Grayridge Bay. Not a pleasant evening in any way. The dimly lit street was silent at that hour, not even a sound disturbing the old and decaying neighborhood.

A homeless man in ragged clothes, holding a mostly broken umbrella, pushed a supermarket cart in direction of an alleyway, followed by a skinny brown mutt.

Other than that the street was empty, cars parked on either side of it.

The two men half asleep inside a black Nissan shivered in their clothes. The brunette one raised his hand to turn up the car heat, reclining back in his seat with his hands inside his leather jacket.

“I could be at the strip club drinking soju as every Friday night, but no, I had to be with you, freezing my ass in a fucking car.”

Yoongi looked at the young man beside him through his blond locks, a bored expression clear in his face.

“And I could be sleeping instead of watching you having a fit.” He placed his feet on the dashboard, sighing “Clearly none of us is here because we want to. It's your fault we're doing the kids’ work.”

The other man scoffed and turned his body in Yoongi's direction.

“ _My_ fault?! You were the one that almost stabbed the guy in the eye!”

“Yeah, Jackson, cause _you_ lost your cool again and almost got yourself killed.” he closed his eyes “Now shut the fuck up and let me have my nap.”

Jackson reclined in his seat with a mumbled: “He offended my mom what do you wanted me to do?.”

Yoongi said nothing in response, his soft breathing and the rap music coming from the car stereo the only sounds in the vehicle. 

Jackson grunted after just a few minutes of silence, palms hitting the steering wheel in annoyance.

“How long are we supposed to wait for the guy, anyway?”

Yoongi popped open one eye, fixing it on the brunette.

“He's supposed to be here by one.” he grabbed the phone that lay on his lap and checked the time. “Give him ten more minutes.”

“Call him now.” the other said, fetching a cigarette from a pack of Marlboro abandon in the car door compartment. He opened the window a bit as he lighted the stick between his lips and dragged smoke into his lungs. “It's getting late, and Chastity promised me a free lap dance if I get there before two.”

Yoongi just stared as the man exhaled the smoke in direction of the open window. Jackson noticed, offering him a stick, but the young man shook his head.

“Nah, trying to quit.”

The conversation died at that, Jackson smoking his cigarette while Yoongi entertained himself on his phone. Half an hour passed by without a changing of scenario.

“Remind me again of why we're doing this?” Asked Jackson in an exasperated tone, already halfway through his third smoke. “Is Yugyeom and Jungkook's job to make deliveries, not ours.”

“We almost got in trouble with the Marielitos because you don't know how to behave. Lucky you that the boss's wife is their leader's cousin.”

“So daddy decided to punish us for bad behavior.” he yawned and stared ahead, eyes focused on nothing specific as he reflected on what to do next. “Well, fuck that, I'm outta here.”

Jackson finished his sentence as he turned the car keys, the engine coming to life. Yoongi wasted no time and quickly took the keys off before the man had a chance of driving away.

“Nah, I don't think so. Besides, this is not just a regular transaction.” He hid the keys in his pocket, ignoring the look on Jackson’s face. “We're here to do a job, so we're gonna finish it.”

Yoongi grabbed his phone, searching for a specific number. After some seconds of ringing, someone answered on the other side and words were exchanged for a moment before the call ended.

“He says he's here already.” both men stared ahead. “There he is.”

A car appeared just around the corner, slowly driving in their direction. It would look like just another regular car if it weren't for the disconnected police lights on the dashboard of the grey Ford. It stopped next to their car, the driver's window opening to show the stern face of an older man.

“Do you have it?”

“Goodnight to you too, officer Burke,” said Jackson with a mock salute in his direction. “What can we do for you in this fine evening?”

The police officer scowled in his direction. “I'm not in the mood, Wang.”

Yoongi punched Jackson in the arm before retrieving a fat envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket.

“It's all here.” He said as he handed over the package to the older man. The officer said nothing as he inspected the insides of the envelope.

“Good.” he stared at the younger men, animosity clear all over his face. “Tell your boss that the little issue will be taken care of. He has nothing to worry about as long as he keeps paying his fee.”

“We will make sure to pass him the note.” Yoongi nodded. “Is that all?”

The man just shook his head in response and drove away.

“Fucking finally,” Jackson grunted. “I hate pigs.” He looked at Yoongi, extending his hand. “Can I have my keys now?”

The blond man tossed him the keys, and he turned the car on in a hurry. They drove off the parking spot, speeding in the rain when a figure suddenly ran in front of the car. Jackson slammed on the breaks, the car coming to a sudden halt. They stared at what appeared to be a young woman, barefoot, dressed in a short black dress and soaked to the bones. She stood in front of the car on wobbly legs, barely standing.

“What the fuck,” Jackson mumbled to himself. “Hey, get out of the way,” he yelled at her through the open window. The woman said nothing, took a step in the direction of the car, raised her hand and collapsed.


	2. I'm Going To Take Care Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!
> 
> This chapter contains sexual assault, alcohol and rape drugs use.  
> Proceed with caution.  
> Enjoy.

Yara looked around the dark neighborhood the taxi driver drove in. It was raining, and the cold wind hit her naked legs as she got out of the cab, doing a little run to get cover inside an old building.

“Hmm, are you sure this is the right place?” She asked her friend Suzy. The building hall they were in looked old and vandalized, with graffiti on the walls and broken glass and garbage all over the stained floor. Yara pulled her black party dress down and braced herself in discomfort. “I should've stayed at home,” she mumbled.

Her friend brushed her short hair behind an ear before looking at Yara with a smirk. “Oh, don't worry, we're in the right place.” She checked her phone, the light from the device casting shadows all over the dark and dirty hall. Yara shivered. “Apartment 3B…”

The closer they got to the apartment the louder the noise got, some kind of techno music vibrating and mixing with the cacophony of voices and laughter. The door was wide open, with some people roaming the hall in couples or small groups, reeking of alcohol and smoke. A wave of heat embraced her as soon as she passed the threshold, getting into an extremely full large living room. People danced in rhythm with the beat, sweaty bodies grinding on each other.

Yara cringed, grabbing her phone closer to her chest. She gave small steps, trying not to trip in the high heals Suzy made her wear. A very drunk man passed by them throwing up and she quickly grabbed her friends’ arm, afraid of losing sight of her amongst the crowd.

She could feel her heart beating in her ears, cursing herself again for accepting Suzy’s demands of going out.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” She asked in the blond girl's ear.

Her friend looked back at her and said nonchalantly. “He’s probably around with his friends, don’t worry about it.” She smiled, patting her shoulder reassuringly. “How about I get us something to drink?”

Yara nodded, looking around while Suzy got out of her line of sight. She slowly tried to make her way to a corner, wanting some distance from the sweaty bodies surrounding her. She checked her phone, glad that weren’t any messages or missed calls from her dad. She knew he would be getting home late like he always did, but part of her was still afraid he would leave work earlier. Yara sighed, mentally scolding herself. “You're twenty-four years old, he can’t control you anymore.”

Some minutes went by until Suzy came back again, a styrofoam cup in each hand. She accepted one, taking a sip from the alcoholic beverage, nose scrunching as the vodka slid down her throat and warmed her chest.

“Feels nice, doesn’t it,” screamed Suzy above the loud music. “Going out and having fun once in a while.”

Yara just nodded with a small smile, not wanting to admit that she would rather be cleaning her cat’s litter than being at that party. Both of them stood in the corner, drinking while Suzy occasionally looked for someone in the crowd.

“Seonghwa!” An excited little scream startled Yara as her friend threw herself in the arms of a man she didn't recognize. He was handsome, with dark hair and arms covered in tattoos. Exactly Suzy’s type.

“Yara, nice to meet you.” His eyes found hers before Suzy even had the chance to introduce them. He extended his hand in Yara’s direction, a nice smile showing his white straight teeth. “I heard a lot about you. Call me Gray.”

They shook hands. He seemed nice, but there was something in the way he looked at her that made her brows furrow. She was not sure what or why.

“Nice party, babe,” Suzy said, arms around his waist, eyes full of adoration. “Where are your friends?”

“Follow me, ladies.”

They followed him through the crowd to another room. It was a smaller room, with way fewer people, something Yara was grateful for. Two large couches were placed in the center facing each other, a small table covered with bottles of different alcoholic drinks between them. Yara’s gaze wandered through the room, especially the people there. She couldn’t help but think about how her dad would never approve of those people. The choice of style, all the drinking, smoking, and drugs. She didn’t belong there.

“Hello, girls.” greeted one of the men sitting on the couch. By the reactions of the people around him, he had to be the group leader. “You’re Gray’s friends, right? Please have a seat.”

She took a seat on an available spot in a corner of the sofa, fists pulling her dress over her thighs. Suzy quickly sat on her boyfriend’s lap, right beside her.

There were about ten men in total, some of them with girls on their laps. All of them were drinking and smoking something that Yara was willing to bet was not nicotine. Lines of some white powder were also on the table, a fact she was trying to ignore.

“So, are you going to introduce us or what?” Asked the man that welcome them. He was sitting right in front of her, a smile lighting his handsome features. Gray automatically sat straight.

“Oh yeah, this is my girl, Suzy and that’s her friend Yara.” The man quickly made the introductions. “This is my uh, friend J-”

“Name’s Jay.” said the leader with a smile, hand raised in Yara’s direction. She took in his nice smile and handsome features, raven hair in an undercut and several tattoos covering his neck and arms. He looked just like the type of men her father had warned her about. “Nice to meet you, beautiful.”

She smiled, cheeks blushing at the attention she wasn’t used to getting, and shook his hand. If Jay noticed the change, he didn’t comment on it, taking her hand in his bigger one and looking her in the eyes. Something about him was familiar to her.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Yara asked with a raised brow. “You look familiar…”

His smile grew bigger as he averted his gaze to the side. “Nah, I don’t think so. I would definitely remember you.” He cleared his throat and locked eyes with her again. “So, are you liking the party?”

“Yeah, thank you for inviting us!” Suzy answered before she could. Yara noticed how red her face was, and how the beer in her hand was almost over. Alcohol was never Suzy’s strong suit. She sighed as her friend continued. “You have no idea how hard it was for me to take this one out of the house.”

“Well, glad you got to come.” He smirked before looking at her hand, holding a now empty cup of vodka. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“No, thanks I-”

“Yes, she would love something to drink!” Suzy interrupted once again, smiling as Jay nodded and got up. She turned to Yara with a smirk and a pointed finger. “He’s into you and you’re gonna get it tonight.”

Yara rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. “We’ve talked about this…

“I’m your best friend!” She grabbed her hands, looking into her eyes. “And I will not have a friend of mine being a virgin at twenty-five years old.”

Yara sighed, opening her mouth to retort when a cup was held right in front of her face. She took the beverage from a smiling Jay, and she couldn’t help but have a weird feeling. She didn’t know how to define it, so she decided to ignore it. Maybe Suzy was right and she should relax a bit.

She was in deep thought when the blond beside her suddenly stood up, walking away with boyfriend in hand, not before winking in her direction while mouthing something that Yara preferred to ignore. She made a move to stand up and follow them, but a warm hand grabbed her wrist before she could get too far. Jay was quick in pulling her back to her seat with a chuckle.

“Don’t worry,” Jay said. “They probably went somewhere private to have some fun,” he explained between a sip of alcohol.

“Oh.” She blushed, shaking her head. “She’s drunk, I should check on her anyway.”

“C’ mon, don’t be a cock-block.” He laughed. “Let them have fun.” He stared at her, observing dark eyes looking her up and down. “You look tense, just try to relax.”

Yara played with her hair in a nervous gesture. She didn’t like being alone in places she wasn’t comfortable in, and Jay noticed as she bit her lip.

“Hey, girl, relax.” he pushed her cup in her direction. “No one's gonna hurt you here, you’re with me.”

Yara tried to give him a small smile “I’m not a fan of crowds.” She took a sip of the drink in her hand, grimacing at the taste but swallowing anyway. “What is this?”

“Whiskey and vodka mixed with some other stuff.” he took a sip from his cup. “Good isn’t it?”

They continued talking, and Yara started feeling more relaxed as time passed. Jay was surprisingly funny and charming, making her laugh and feel heard. It felt good to know that someone paid attention to her and what she says. The weird feeling was almost dissipated by now, and she was enjoying herself for the first time in a long time.

She started feeling the telltale signs of inebriation half an hour into the conversation. She felt sleepy, her mind foggy and her words kind of slurred. Even then, she accepted a second drink, enjoying the conversation.

“Oh my God, noooo I don’t believe that,” Yara said loudly over the music, a drunken giggle following her words. “You’re making that up!”

“I’m telling you, it worked!” he smiled proudly as he got closer to her. “Why, don’t you think I could do it?”

“You can be kinda cute, but I don’t believe you got away with a speeding ticket just because the female cop thought you were hot.”

“Oh, so you think I’m hot hmm?” he got even closer, almost touching the tip of his nose with hers. She blushed upon realizing the proximity but didn’t move. Her limbs felt heavy. He suddenly kissed her, hands keeping her head in place as his lips and tongue tried to get some reaction out of her. Yara made a surprised sound, trying to get away but finding that it was difficult to move. He noticed her movements and broke the kiss, a glint in his eyes she couldn’t quite place.

“How about we get out of here,” he whispered in her ear. The hairs on the back of her neck rose in fear. “We can have a good time together.”

Her heart started beating faster as she pushed him away, making an effort to get up. She was feeling nauseous. She was going to throw up. Where was the bathroom?

She stood up on wobbly legs, letting go of whatever was in her hands.

She stumbled her way through drunk people until she got to a small corridor. She found the bathroom door and got in. A couple was already there making out, but she didn’t even notice them as she braced the toiled and dry heaved. She could feel someone behind her but she couldn’t help herself to care. She was going to throw up. Yara started to shake as her stomach revolted itself. She felt hands grabbing her hair away from her face.

“Shh, it’s ok, the effects suck but you won’t remember a thing in the morning.” Jay was petting her head, standing behind her. “You need to relax. I’m going to take care of you.”

Yara started to make sense of what he was saying but found it hard to concentrate. She couldn’t think straight.

“No…” she groaned when feeling him pulling her up. She grabbed onto his shoulders as to not fall. She couldn’t stand on her legs. She was scared. So scared.

“No one will interrupt us.” He whispered in her ear. “They know better.” she could feel his hands roaming her body. A firm squeeze on her chest made her let out a cry of pain. He was kissing her neck as his hands pulled her dress down, exposing the black bra underneath. She tried to push him. She didn’t want this. She felt dirty. She didn’t want this. She just wanted to go find Suzy and leave, that’s all she wanted.

He was mumbling something over and over again, but she couldn’t understand his words even if she tried.

She opened her eyes when she felt him bite on her shoulder, the pain dissipating the fog a little. She needed to think. She needed to act. Yara looked around in hope of finding something that would help her, but she could barely see. Everything was out of focus.

“I've been waiting for this for so fucking long.” He kissed her below the ear as he keeps whispering. “I missed you.”

She didn’t understand. Was this a nightmare? Was this really happening? She wanted to wake up.

Her attention got back to him when she felt him tore her bra open. She screamed and tried to push him away, but he was stronger and her screams were muffled by the loud music outside. She tried to cover her breasts but Jay pressed her chest against the wall with a grunt.

“You’re feisty,” he smirked as he pulled her dress down past her hips. “I like it.”

He pressed against her from behind and she started to cry. She could feel him all over herself. She felt sick. She could sense her consciousness running away, and started to panic. She took a deep breath and tried to think. She knew what to do. Her father taught her. She knew.

But Yara was trapped between his body and the wall. She couldn’t move.

“I’m going to make you mine.” He whispered against her hair. “When I’m finished everyone will know who you belong to.”

His hands kept aggressively massaging her torso, grabbing and touching her wherever he got his hands on. Her dress pooled at her feet, her panties the only piece of clothing she still had on besides her high heels. His mouth was on the back of her neck, where he was marking her with bites and hickeys.

Yara lost her balance and he turned her to face him, grabbing her thighs around his hips to support her. One of his hands went down to her core and she tried to push him away. A hard slap on her face made her hit her head against the wall, and she sobbed. She could feel his fingers inside her, and it hurt.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he grunted in her ear. “You gonna feel so good wrapped around my cock.”

“Please…” she tried to close her legs, but his body was in the way. The hand that wasn’t holding her up pushed her panties to the side, and she panicked as she heard the rustle as he unbuckled his jeans. His mouth went to mark her chest, and she could feel him as he prepared himself to get inside her.

She continued to cry, expecting it to be over soon when someone knocked on the door.

“Hey Jay, are you done?” Yara didn’t recognize the voice and her assailant didn’t move his head from in between her breasts. “Someone saw Jade Tigers on the street.”

That made him stop and pay attention to the person outside the door. “What?!”

“Yeah, a block away.” the person hesitated. “Do you think they’re gonna try something?”

“Fuck!” he quickly lowered her to the ground and kissed her hard on the mouth, biting her lip. ”Sorry, baby girl, duty calls.” he carelessly pulled her dress up. “I’ll be coming for you later,” he said, fixing himself in his jeans. He opened the door and left.

Yara must’ve fainted for a moment because when she woke up she was on the ground of the bathroom, dried tears staining her cheeks. She pushed herself up with a lot of effort and kicked her heels when she tripped while trying to walk. She wanted to get out of that house. She needed air. She felt like dying. She went through the hallway and passed by the living room in direction of the door. No one spared her a second look and she didn’t care who she bumped into. She just needed to go outside.

She vomited when she stepped into the building corridor, people around her taking her for a very drunk woman. She made her way to the exit and started to sob hysterically as soon as the rain hit her face. Her feet stung at each step, she didn’t know why. Her whole body hurt. Yara just wanted her mom, her bed and to sleep forever. She was tired.

She walked for some time in the dark street, bloody feet stumbling in the asphalt. She wanted to scream for help, but she couldn’t. She just wanted to sleep.

A sound made her turn her head in its direction. A car!

She had to stop the car. She walked towards the road almost at the same time the vehicle passed by. It stopped inches from hitting her body.

She tried to do something, but she could barely keep her eyes open. The driver shouted at her, but his voice sounded like it was coming from underwater. She felt herself fall. Her dreams were full of darkness and roaming hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are with chapter two!
> 
> Hope you guys are liking the story until now. Please, feel free to make this author happy and leave a much-appreciated comment and kudos.
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Send My Regards to Namjoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings this time.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Shit, is she dead?” Jackson asked to a crouched Yoongi in a high pitched voice, hands in his hair. Both men were next to the body that laid in the dark and dirty road, the freezing rain making them shiver under their now damp clothes.

“Don't be a dumbass, the car didn't even touch her.” He checked her pulse. Her skin was cold and clammy to the touch. “She just fainted.” His eyes roamed over her body, taking in her disheveled state. “Look at her. I think she was assaulted.”

Jackson’s eyes widen as he stepped beside Yoongi. “Jesus fucking Christ…” He took a look at the unconscious woman, taking in the visible bite marks and purple bruises on her neck and cleavage. She was completely soaked from the rain, black mascara running down her cheeks like black tears. He noticed bruises on her arms that looked very similar to finger marks. Jackson wasted no time in crouching before her, strong arms carefully picking the body from the ground. He walked back to the car.

“Hey, would you mind giving me a hand?” He called to Yoongi, nodding in direction of the car door. “We’re freezing over here.”

Yoongi sighed and ran to open the back door of the Nissan. “This is a bad idea.”

Jackson placed her laying down on the back seats. “What do you mean?” He asked, brows furrowed. He undressed his jacket and covered her freezing body with it, closing the door.

“We should just leave her here somewhere and call 911.” Both men got inside the car, Jackson shaking his head to get rid of some water droplets damping his hair. Yoongi glanced to the back of the car, where the unknown woman still laid unconscious. “She’s a rape victim, they will ask questions. ”

“We can drop her off at the hospital.”

“They got cameras. You know we can’t afford all this trouble.”

Jackson hit the steering wheel with a sigh and turned to Yoongi with a scowling face. “Fine, genius, what’s your idea then?”

“Leav-”

“No, out of the question.” The brunette interrupted. “We’re not leaving her here, my momma raised me right.”

Yoongi grunted, pressing his palms into his eyeballs. He could feel a headache coming. “I really hate you sometimes, you stubborn ass.”

“Oh Yoongles, I’m blushing.” Laughed the man, a big smile on his face as he started driving. Both knew who won that argument. Yoongi punched his shoulder, a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Don’t call me that!” He reclined in his seat with a deep sigh. “I guess we can try to leave her close to a hospital or something.” He looked back to her sleeping form. “Do you think she’s a prostitute or just really unlucky?”

“She’s not a prostitute.” Jackson didn’t hesitate, eyes on the road. “At least I don’t think she is.”

Yoongi gave him a side glance. “You would know.”

Both men stayed silent as they drove into the night. Yoongi looked ahead, watching the rain hitting the windshield. He had a weird feeling about this. He didn’t know exactly the reason for it, but he knew better than to just ignore the sensation.

His thoughts were disturbed when he saw something by the corner of his eye. It was a faint shine of silver, but familiar enough to catch his attention.

“Get down!”

A gunshot was heard, followed by the sound of impact as it hit the bulletproof windshield. Both men ducked on instinct to not get hit, Jackson almost losing control of the car but stopping before crashing into a parked van.

“What the fuck!?” He exclaimed, quickly retrieving a handgun from under his seat. ”Yoongi, you ok?”

The other man quickly nodded, retrieving a gun from the inside pocket of his jacket.

They stayed low, alert, not risking taking a look with the fear of getting shot in the face, despite the bulletproof windows.

Jackson got impatient after a minute, raising in his seat to look outside.

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me.” He opened the car door and stepped out of the vehicle, making sure to stay behind the protection of the door, gun ready to shoot. Yoongi did the same at realizing who was in front of them, body tense and eyes sharp. “This is a new car, fucktard!”

The street was dark, the few, still not broken, street lamps doing little to help the situation. The old apartment buildings around them looked empty, but the sound of windows closing and the faint wail of a crying child said otherwise.

There were ten men in front of them, all with guns raised and mocking expressions. The man in the center took a step forward, silver gun raised and black hair dripping water down his neck tattoos.

“I was having fun, about to fuck a beautiful girl, and guess what?” He smirked as he gestured with his gun, suddenly aiming at Jackson with a serious expression. “I heard that mothafuckin Jade Tigers are roaming my streets. You should know better than to do business here.”

“Jay Park, you fuc-”

“We didn’t come here for that,” Yoongi quickly interrupted. “It was personal stuff. Now, how about you and your boys lower your guns, and we can all go home.”

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Jay smirked. “Loco, Simon, Elo search them and the car.”

The other men did as told, approaching them and searching for anything that could give them a reason to cause confrontation. Jackson and Yoongi lowered their guns, submitting themselves to the intrusion. However, an exclamation from the car made them look back.

“Hey Jay, they have a passed out girl in the back.” Said one of the guys, Loco. He hesitated. “I think she was the chick you were with?”

Yoongi mumbled a “fuck” under his breath. “We found her on the road, she’s in a pretty bad state. We were on our way to the hospital-”

Jay ignored his words and passed by him to take a look for himself. He disappeared for a moment inside the car, only to reappear with a smile of barely contained excitement and a glint in his eyes that made Yoongi shiver.

“This is my lucky day!” He patted Jackson on the shoulder. “You’re free to go, guys, send my regards to Namjoon, would ya.” he turned around, took a look inside the car and licked his lips. “And don’t worry about the girl, I’ll take care of her.”

The familiar click of a gun unlocking froze everyone. Jackson glared at Jay, gun pressed against the back of the man’s head. “You gonna back your dogs off and get the hell outta here before I blow your brains out.”

The leader raised his arm in a signal, his men lowering their weapons to the ground and raising their hands. “You’re gonna regret this.”

“Go fuck yourself.” He never stopped aiming his gun as he closed the back door and signaled at Yoongi to get in. “You’re lucky I haven’t shoot you yet.” he snarled in the other direction as he got in the driver’s seat.

“Yeah, whatever.” Jay scoffed and turned to face him with a smirk, hands lowering. “Have fun with that bitch, she cries a little too much but she’s tight.”

“You son of a-” A gunshot muffled Jackson’s words, and the smell of gunpowder and blood filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this chapter? Let me know in the comments!  
> Thank you so much to all of you that left kudos and are supporting this story in some way or another! It means the world to me.


	4. How Screwed Do You Think We Are, Hmm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a new chapter! Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos this story has been receiving, it makes me extremely happy to know that you're enjoying it. Also, a huge thanks to my friends and beta-readers this wouldn't be possible without you. Shout out to my girl, Violentredroses <3  
> Now, for the chapter!
> 
> Warnings: gunshot wound, blood
> 
> Enjoy

“You son of a-”

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. In a single instant, Jay was raising his gun and pulling the trigger. The blast echoed through the night, followed by another gunshot from Jackson’s gun. The brunette stumbled back against the car behind him, cradling the gaping wound in his shoulder. Jay fired his weapon again yet missed Jackson by inches. Yoongi, his body springing into action, pulled his friend back into the car and Jackson shut the door. 

“Fucking fuck!” Jackson screamed as he laid in his seat. Blood was slowly soaking his white shirt, and he hissed as he made pressure on the wound. “You fucking cunt, you’re dead!” he screamed at Jay just on the other side of the door. The man simply smirked before firing more shots into the side of the car, his men following him. Gunshots hitting the bulletproof vehicle made the men grimace from the loud blasts. “C’ mon, this is a new fucking car!” 

“Really?!” shouted Yoongi, “That’s what you care about right now?!” He jolted again from another gun blast, covering his ears as he asked, “Can you drive?” 

Jackson grunted, shaking his head in a negative. The two men quickly shifted places, and Yoongi wasted no time in pressing the gas pedal and driving out of there. Bullets hit the back of the Nissan as they sped down the road. Knowing full well they couldn’t go to the hospital, Yoongi made a sharp turn towards his apartment. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like I was just shot in the fucking shoulder, that’s how I’m feeling!” Jackson exclaimed as he took his bloody hand away to examine the wound. A wide stain of blood covered his shoulder, burning and aching from up and down his arm. Even a slight move elicited pain. He searched the glove compartment for something to help stop the blood, grabbing an old scarf long forgotten. He wrapped the piece of clothing around the bullet wound, tying it with the help of his teeth. He moaned in pain and looked at the blond man. “P-promise me you’ll avenge me, Yoongi.”

Yoongi scoffed and sent him a side glance as he made a curve. “Don’t be a dramatic bitch, you’re not gonna die,” though he did begin driving faster. He gave Jackson another worried look, seeing the wound seeping blood into the scarf.

Jackson laughed, but his eyes glowed from unshed tears. He grunted as he tried to turn around, taking a look at the unknown woman still passed out in the back. “He did this to her.” His voice was low, rage in his tone. “That son of a bitch is so dead when I catch his slimy ass.”

“We’re gonna call the boss, he’ll know how to deal with this.”

“Why Namjoon still keeps up with the H1ghr gang is -ah! fuck- a mystery to me,” Jackson said in between labored breaths. “That greasy fucker causes nothing but trouble.”

“I’m sure he has his reasons.” Yoongi entered a dimly lit street. It was not the nicest part of the city, but it was home. Being a Jade Tiger, it made sense he’d live in Jade Tiger territory. A set of apartment buildings stayed in front of a small parking lot, a basketball court on one side and a small park on the other. “I’ve known him for eight years, Namjoon never does anything at random.” 

Yoongi parked and quickly got out of the car to help Jackson, but the man was already opening the back door.

“What are you doing?”

“Carrying her, what else?” claimed the brunette as he supported her limp body on his good shoulder, just like a sack of potatoes. He was pale, with sweat dripping down his temples and damping his hair to his forehead. His legs shook from the effort. “As if you could do it.”

“Jackson, I don’t think-”

“I got this, ok. Just open the damn door.”

After what appeared to be an eternity, they entered Yoongi’s apartment. It was not a big place, but neat and minimalistic. Jackson placed the woman on the couch before taking up an armchair himself. High barking came from the opposite room and soon a small brown dog appeared. Yoongi had no time to greet Holly, who pattered after him as he made for the bathroom. Quickly, he searched through the bottom cabinets for the white box labeled “medical stuff” in the back. He was no doctor, but it was not the first time he had handled a needle. Coming back to Jackson, he gingerly removed the scarf to see the injury.

“Does it look as bad as it feels?” Jackson winced, not daring to look a second time. 

“It’s pretty clean, but I have to get the bullet out.” He disinfected his hands with alcohol and opened the box to retrieve a pair of scissors and tweezers. He cut the already ruined shirt and took it off the way to reveal a tattooed chest and arms. “I’m not gonna lie: it’s gonna hurt like a bitch and you’re gonna scream like a bitch, but you’ll live. Here, bite on this.” 

How the woman managed to sleep through Jackson’s screams is unknown to him, but she doesn’t even flinch through the time it takes Yoongi to dig the bullet out. In the end, Jackson was practically passed out on the chair, with Yoongi giving the final touches on his bandage.

“Ok, all patched up.” He patted Jackson’s leg to call his attention.”Hey, how are you feeling?”

The man barely opened his eyes before retorting sarcastically. “Fucking peachy, getting shot is the best.” He gave him the side-eye. “Wanna try?”

Yoongi scoffed and got up to fetch a bottle of whiskey from a nearby shelf. “You sound good to me.” He opened the bottle and took a gulp of the golden liquid, passing it to Jackson who had his hand raised in a request. The man drank several gulps before Yoongi took the bottle away from his grip. “Easy there, tiger, this is good quality scotch.”

Jackson pouted but let Yoongi take the drink away. “Got any painkillers?”

Yoongi shook his head. “I’m going to the pharmacy after I take a look at her.” He looked at the body lying in his leather sofa, where a very curious Holly was licking her face.

He grabbed the medical box and stood next to her. He sighed.

“I’ll need help getting her to my bedroom.” He looked at Jackson. “She will be more comfortable there and you can rest on the couch.”

The brunette nodded, grunting in pain as he stood up and helped Yoongi move the woman to his bedroom down the hall, Holly following close behind. They laid her on top of the covers and Jackson quickly took a seat in a nearby computer chair, breathing deeply.

“I’m tired as fuck, damn.” He leaned forward on his elbows and closed his eyes. “Mind if I doze off for a moment?”

Yoongi looked at the brunette for a second before nodding. “Sure, go lay down for a while. Call me if you need anything.” Jackson thanked him and got up to leave. “Oh, there’s also a sponge in the bathroom closet if you want to wash up.”

Yoongi focused his attention on the woman before him. He looked closely at the marks on her neck and cleavage, cursing Jay Park under his breath. He attended to every bruise she had, making sure he was not touching her in any way that could be considered inappropriate, not minding her naked body as he changed her soaked dress into a clean t-shirt. He was not letting her get sick if he could help it.

He stood up and walked to the kitchen, passing by a sleeping Jackson on the way. He filled a bowl with lukewarm water and grabbed a clean rag from a drawer. He went back to the bedroom and cleaned her face from all the ruined makeup. Underneath the smears, she was actually very pretty. The sort of girl Jay would prey on. The idea twisted his stomach. He then focused on her feet, black and red from dirt and blood - “ _She must have stepped on glass”_ \- Yoongi thought as he proceeded to take the small pieces of glass off her flesh with a pair of tweezers. He cleaned and disinfected her cuts, bandaging them up. 

He sat at her side and looked at her face, thinking. He hoped they made the right decision. He would hate for this to go wrong in any way. They didn't even know this woman, yet endured a rain of bullets for her. He sighed and stood to grab two blankets from inside his closet, covering her body with them.

He went back to the living room, served himself a glass of whiskey and sat in an armchair. He took a sip of the strong alcohol, enjoying the heat that warmed his chest, and looked at his phone to check the time. Too late to call Namjoon, he would have to wait for morning to come. The room was silent, with only the occasional snores of a sleeping Jackson breaking the quiet. He observed as his friend slept, mind full of thoughts. Park was close enough for a clear headshot, but shot him in the shoulder, of all places. He wanted him alive. He wanted them alive. Jackson knew that too, he was sure. He was sure this wouldn’t be the last time they would face each other.

The ticking sound of nails hitting the floor approached his ears, and a small form jumped into his lap.

“How screwed do you think we are, hmm?” He asked to no one in specific, scratching the brown poodle’s ears. Holly only stared at his owner before yawning and curling to sleep.


	5. You Think She Will Be Okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support I've been receiving. It makes my day to know you're liking this story <3  
> Now, for the chapter  
> Enjoy!

Her head hurt. A lot. Felt like some invisible force was crushing her skull inwards. Yara groaned and turned her sore body around in her bed. “ _Wait...this doesn’t feel like my bed._ ” Everything seemed off. The mattress was not the same, and she didn't remember sleeping on such a hard pillow. And the smell...she buried her nose in the pillow under her. It was not a familiar scent. Mint shampoo...smoke...and something she could only identify as human. Definitely not hers.

Yara couldn't find strength in herself to move or even open her eyes, and consciousness slipped away from her once again. And the nightmares came back. Roaming hands touching her where she never let any man touch. Groping. Slapping. Hurting her. 

“Please, no!” she screamed, opening her eyes. Tears fell as she hugged her knees against her chest. She couldn't breathe. Everything hurt. She coughed to drag air into her lungs, but it was like she was drowning in her tears. A door opening snapped her attention, and she whimpered while trying to make herself look smaller. “Please, don’t hurt me!”

“Hey, look at me.” She felt a big pair of hands grabbing her own away from her head. She cried and tried to pull herself out of the stranger’s grip, but the person was stronger. “You have to look at me, and breathe. I’m not going to hurt you.”

The cold pair of hands forced her head up, holding her cheeks. “Plea-”

“Open your eyes and take a deep breath.” The voice commanded her. It was a masculine voice, she was sure. Yara slowly opened her eyes, staring right into the brown orbs of a young man. She blinked the tears away and tried to do as he said. His thumbs massaged her cheekbones and his eyes were kind, transmitting nothing more than calmness.

Yara slowly started breathing again, and her chest didn’t hurt as badly as before. Tears were still running down her face, but she didn’t feel like she was going to die now. The man in front of her continued to hold her gaze, making reassuring sounds. He only let go when he was sure she has calmed down. He watched her take deep steady breaths, seeing her slowly let go of the sheets she’d clutched. Something about him relaxed her. Perhaps his warmth? A warmth so different from the one in her nightmares? She stayed still and said nothing to him.

“Panic attacks are fucked up, but you can learn how to control them.” He said as he gave her personal space. She noticed he had his hair bleached in a pale blond, a color that suited his ivory skin. He moved to grab something next to her and she flinched. He pretended not to notice, grabbing a tissue from the nightstand and giving it to her. She took it, blowing her runny nose. “You’re safe here, I promise you that.”

“Wh-what happened?” Her head was a mess. She knew that something bad happened, something that made her nauseous beyond reason, but she couldn’t remember the details. Yara tried to force the memories, but that only made her head hurt more. She let out a frustrated sigh. “Please, tell me.”

The man looked into her eyes for a few seconds. He looked hesitant but then began, “A friend and I found you on the street. You were in a pretty bad state, but we cleaned you up and brought you back here..” He deviated his eyes. “You were...attacked.”

His words sparked a memory in her. It was a faint image, like she was eavesdropping behind opaque glass, but strong enough to send a shiver down her spine. The words “I’m going to take care of you” sent her mind into overdrive, and she gagged. Disturbing memories came back in pieces. She could see him in her memories, not a whole face, but features. Black hair, a charming smile, star tattoos. She started to shake and a whisper left her mouth.

“Who did this to me?”

“I don’t-” He hesitated again. “He’s a dangerous man.” He brushed his fringe from his eyes. He had a butterfly tattooed on the back of his hand, vibrant colors sticking out against his skin. Strangely, it suited him despite his ripped shirt and jeans. “Someone you don’t want to mess with.”

Yara took a shaking breath. “Do you know his name?”

He nodded but didn’t answer her question, getting up from where he was sitting at the foot of the bed. She took a look at the room she was in. It was not a big bedroom, but it was nice, with the queen size bed and nightstand in a corner next to a window. He had a shelf full of music albums and books in the opposite wall next to the door. Next to it was a desk with a laptop and an electronic piano keyboard on the other. Other than that it wasn’t a very decorated room. It felt lived in as if somebody spent long periods there.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

“Yara. Yara Novak.”

“Nice to meet you, Yara. You can call me Yoongi” He gave her a little smile. “. Now, are you hungry?” He asked. She knew he was distracting her from the previous conversation, but she lets him. Her stomach growled in response. He smiled. “Rest. I’ll bring you something to eat.” And he was gone.

She got back on the pillows and stared ahead at the door left ajar. Her mind was still foggy, and she couldn't think straight. The more she tried to force the memories, the worst it got. She had a sudden urge to take a shower, so she moved out of the bed to search for the bathroom. Her whole body hurt, especially her feet. 

Yara tried to give a step but stumbled forward on her wobbly legs, hitting knees first on the wooden floor. She grabbed a bedpost and pulled herself up, gingerly walking into the hallway, making a content noise at the sight of the bathroom right in front of the bedroom. She walked in and locked the door behind her. Like the bedroom, the bathroom was neat and not very decorated. She searched for a towel somewhere, hoping that her host wouldn't mind. She just knew that she had to take that itchy and disgusting feeling off her skin.

She turned on the water and started stripping off her black dress. She noticed the lack of bra and shivered. A look at the mirror made her freeze. There were purple marks all over her neck, shoulders, and breasts. She delicately grazed over one of those marks, feeling the print of teeth in her skin. Her eyes filled with tears yet again, and she took a look at the rest of her body. Dark shapes went over her arms and thighs; shapes that looked much like handprints. She remembered what the stranger told her, and she forced herself to look away. The water hit her body in too hot jets, and the cuts on her feet burned, but she sighed as she felt her muscles relax.

A knock on the door took her off her thoughts.

“Hey uh, I’m leaving you a change of clothes at the door.”

“Thank you.” She retorted. “I’m sorry for using your shower.”

“No problem, take your time.” He said before leaving. She heard footfalls as he walked away from the door. 

Yara looked around the shower box until she found a container of vanilla-scented body wash. She was not one to use a stranger’s sponge, so she used her hands and fingernails to rub her skin raw. She washed her head with the same product and stayed under the spray of hot water to wash all the dirt off. She scrubbed and scrubbed until the scent of him was completely gone. She didn’t remember who he was, but his smell left a mark she wanted gone. 

She fetched the clothes Yoongi left for her at the door; a pair of sweatpants, a large hoodie, black boxer briefs and a pair of socks. She dried her skin and hair the best she could with the towel she borrowed and got dressed. 

Yara remembered being with her friend Suzy at the party, but the details weren’t clear. She talked and drank with someone. With him. He seemed nice. But then he wasn’t. He was hurting her. After that, she couldn’t remember anything else. It was a hazy blur that left her numb. Someone she had completely forgotten popped up in her mind.

“Oh shit, dad!” she gasped, realizing she had completely forgotten about him. He would be worried sick. She had to call him as quick as possible. She frowned. She didn’t remember seeing her phone when she woke up. 

She opened the door and stepped outside, ears perking at the sound of voices coming somewhere at the end of the hall.

Yara stopped when she reached a small living room. She looked around and noticed that, despite the minimalist furniture, it was still a nice room with a warm feeling to it. A bark made her jump as she saw a small brown dog running in her direction. He stopped at her feet and smelled her legs, tail wagging. She crouched and let him smell her hands, patting his head as he leaned against her hand. 

A cough startled her, drawing her attention to a corner where a stranger was leaned against a threshold of what she suspected was the kitchen door.

“Hey, there.” He greeted her with a smile. His hair was a natural dark brown and his eyes were kind when looking at her. He was attractive, with his handsome features and muscled arms covered in intricate black tattoos in multiple patterns on his chest. Her attention went to his shoulder that was covered in a white bandage. That’s when she realized he was not wearing a shirt. She blushed and lowered her eyes to the dog that was headbutting her legs, asking for attention.

“Go put on a shirt, you exhibitionist asshole.” Yoongi appeared from the kitchen door, pushing the shirtless man out of the way with a chuckle. “This ain’t your home.”

The other man laughed and walked past Yara to fetch a shirt from the back of an armchair. She couldn’t stop herself from noticing the huge tiger tattoo covering his back. Something about it was familiar.

He turned again, this time fully dressed. “My name’s Jackson.” He said with a hand extended in her direction. She took his hand, warm and much bigger than her’s. “How’re you feeling, Yara?”

“I’m still...I don’t know.” She really didn’t know. The memories were confusing and everything was still so fresh that her brain was still processing it. Even thinking hurt.

He nodded, and she was grateful he didn’t press the matter further. Her eyes focused on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” She hesitantly asked.

His eyes went wide, and he took a look at his shoulder like he was only then noticing the injury. “Uh, I - we, uh…” He trailed off. “It’s just a scratch.”

Yara was not convinced by his smile but let it go. She had more important things to ask. She turned to Yoongi.

“Did I had a phone when you found me?”

The man shook his head. “No.”

“I must've left it at the party,” She said to yourself. She was sure she had it with her that night. It was her only possession, besides her identification that was inside the phone cover. She didn’t like handbags. “Do you have a phone I can use? I need to call my dad.”

The brunette quickly reached to his jean’s pocket, handing her a phone. She walked to the hallway for privacy and quickly dialed her dad’s phone number by memory. The call was accepted before it rang three times.

“Yara, is that you?” The deep voice on the other side reached her ears, and she grimaced before trying to talk, only to be interrupted. “Where have you been Yara?”

“Dad-”

“Tell me where you are, I’m going to get you.” She heard what seems a car door closing.

“No, dad, please listen to me.” She sighed and hesitantly started. “I-I’m fine. I slept at Suzy’s house.”

“That girl again?” He seemed relieved, despite the clear irritation in his tone. “I’ve been worried sick all night, why didn’t you call me?”

“My battery died and we just ended up falling asleep. I’ll be home in an hour, I promise.”

“You better be, young lady. Have me sitting here nearly all night worried about you, thinking you might be dead in a ditch somewhere. You better be.” And the call was turned off.

She knew it was wrong not to tell him. The only person she knew that would comfort her. She didn’t even know what exactly happened herself, telling her father would open a completely different box of problems. She couldn’t have that. 

She went back to the living room where the two men were sitting on the couch, already enjoying the simple breakfast displayed on the coffee table while watching TV. She gave the phone back to its owner and sat beside them to eat some breakfast when they offered. The breakfast was covered in awkward silence, and her eyes were mostly focused on the ground or on the brown dog that kept trying to steal her toast.

“His name is Holly,” Jackson answered the question in her head. “He’s a pain in the ass most of the time, but he’s a good dog.”

“You’re the only pain in the ass here!” Yoongi quickly added, looking offended. He looked in Yara’s direction and raised his hand to pet the dog. “He’s the best dog you’ll ever meet.”

“He’s really cute.” She smiled, before adding,” Thank you.”

The two men smiled in her direction. “Well, leaving you on the streets wasn't an option.”

The ambiance was lighter after that, no longer filled with awkward silence. Yara quietly observed the two men and decided that she liked them. They didn’t give her a reason for her to fear them. She felt safe.

It didn’t take long before Yara was on the passenger seat of a grey Fiat, giving directions to her neighborhood.

“That black car out front...do you have a lot of gang fights in your neighborhood?” She asked in a curious tone. It was a surprise for her to see a car in such condition in what appeared to be such a nice neighborhood. Bullet holes punctured through one side of the car; both windows cracked from the blasts.

“Uhh, I don’t know what that could be, I never saw that car before,” Yoongi answered, eyes on the road.

“Yeah, you know, it was probably some stupid kids,” added Jackson from the backseat.

“Well, I don’t envy the poor person that has to pay to fix that car.”

Yara failed to see the sad and teary-eyed expression on Jackson’s face at her words.

She sighed as they entered her street, already imagining what was expecting her at home, asking Yoongi to park a good distance away. She didn't want her dad asking too many questions. Lord knew what he would already be thinking when she showed up in someone else’s clothes. She thanked them again and took a deep breath before leaving the car and walking towards her front yard.

The two men stayed in the car and watched her go.

“You think she will be okay?” asked Jackson with concern.

“Maybe,” answered the other. Yoongi took a cigarette pack from his pocket, lighting it. He took a deep breath, then let out a stream of smoke. 

“Weren’t you quitting?” asked the brunette as he also took a stick from the pack. Both men smoked as they saw the woman finally get to the front door. Yoongi turned on the car and started driving out of the parking spot when a gasp from Jackson made him snap his attention away.

Yara was in front of her house, where an older man quickly hugged her before seemingly starting to scold her. Yoongi almost hadn’t recognized him without his usual suit and team around him. His hands grabbed the wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white.

“Oh shit, you gotta be kidding me.”

“Is that…”

“Yes,” Yoongi answered. “Is that fucking cop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Consider leaving a kudos and a comment. I would love to read your opinions on this.  
> Until next time <3


	6. Do You Have a Lot of Friends With Tattoos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your constant support! Hope you guys are enjoying the story.
> 
> Warnings: references to a car accident, references to serious injuries, reference to the death of a parent, traumatic experiences, PTSD
> 
> Enjoy!

Yara saw him before he saw her. The man was pacing around in the front yard and she could practically see the fumes coming out of his nostrils. The tall man brushed a hand through his dark short hair and sighed. The sound of the gate opening snapped his attention, and they locked eyes.

Her dad was power walking in her direction as soon as he saw her passing through the front gate. His strong arms involved her in a tight hug and she pressed her forehead to his chest, taking a deep breath. Home. He smelled like home, and it calmed her for a moment.

“You got me so worried, kid.” He grabbed her by the shoulder and got at eye level with her. “I was about to call the station when you called me. Please, just say that you’re going out next time. You could’ve been kidnapped, or you could’ve been dead, or hurt and I wouldn’t know.”

“I-I’m sorry, dad.” She swallowed the knot in her throat, lowering her eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice the unshed tears. He would know that something was wrong if she started sobbing, and she couldn't handle any questions right now, especially ones she couldn’t answer. She cleared her throat. “It won’t happen again.”

“I hope not.” He looked her up and down as if searching for something that would indicate to him that she was hurt. His brows furrowed. “These are not your clothes.”

“Mine got dirty, so Suzy got me these.” She looked up and tried a fake smile. “No big deal, everything is okay.” She passed by him and went through the semi-open front door, entering her home and taking off the pair of old sneakers that Yoongi said she could keep. Her father walked behind her hesitantly.

“Yara…”

“Yara!”

A little boy came running from the living room to her right, hugging her waist and pressing his face into her stomach. She smiled and hugged him back, kissing the top of his head.

“TJ! How was it at Fred’s sleepover?”

The boy let her go, giving her a big smile, showing the lack of two front teeth, “It was so much fun! We played cowboys and pirates and I was the captain! And look! One of my teeth fell off!”

Yara laughed and brushed his dark hair off his forehead, showing one of his eyes covered in an eye patch. A group of old scars could be seen by the limits of the pirate-like eye patch. Other, more thin, scars could be seen all over the boy’s face. Another stab of pain hit her, but she brushed it off with a smile. She crouched and kissed his forehead.

“My baby boy is growing.”

The boy made a disgusted face before pushing her away, whining. “Stop kissing me, I’m not a baby anymore.”

She laughed and stood straight. “You’ll always be my baby.”

The boy rolled his eyes laughing before running back to the living room where a cartoon was playing on the television. She could hear him giggle at the TV as she passed by the living room to her bedroom upstairs.

She ignored her dad’s presence still behind her and entered her room. A meow greeted her and a black cat jumped from her bed, walking towards her with his tail in the air.

“Hey, Moon.” Yara took the pet in her arms and he immediately started to purr. “Did you miss me?”

“Yara, what happened?” asked her dad, voice full of concern. His tone seemed hesitant like he was afraid to ask the wrong questions.

She didn’t turn to face him, walking to her closet instead to grab some of her clothes to change into. “Nothing happened.”

He sat in her bed and sighed. “Did you and Suzy had a fight or something?”

“Thanks, Dad, but if something was wrong I would tell you.” Yara gave him a faint smile over her shoulder. “Everything’s fine.” She prayed he’d leave her be. She couldn’t let herself break with him hovering over her. He could not know.

“Well, I got to get to work, but you can call me if you need me.” He stood and walked towards the door. “This big case is taking us a lot of work, so I’ll probably get home late.”

“Okay, be safe out there.”

Her dad gave her a nod before leaving, closing the door behind him. Yara fell to her knees as soon as he walked away, hugging the cat still in her arms. A hiccup left her and she covered her mouth to muffle the sounds. She wanted to tell him so bad. She wanted him to hug her like he used to do when she was little. She wanted her dad to take care of her like when she had a bad dream, and he made sure that no monster was hiding under her bed. She wanted to feel safe again, but she knew she couldn’t. Her dad would go after the monster that hurt her. She couldn't have that. She couldn’t hurt her family again. She would do everything to prevent it.

She cried for a long time before her sobs finally subsided. She felt so exhausted she could sleep for days.

A knock on her door made her jump, and she quickly stood up, cleaning any traces of tears. The door opened to reveal a familiar face. Her friend smiled brightly as she entered her room, closing the door behind her. A part of Yara wanted to resent her, even if it wasn’t entirely her fault. She hadn’t forced her to go to the party at gunpoint, but Suzy knew how she felt about going partying. She couldn’t help herself but feel hurt and mad, even betrayed. They were supposed to always watch over each other.

“Here you are! I've been calling you all morning.” She started talking non-stop, clearly excited as she laid on Yara’s bed. “Last night was so much fun! Gray is such a romantic.” She looked at her with dreamy eyes and a smirk, still unaware of her state. “And how did it go with his hot friend? Tell me everything!”

“What friend?” She asked in a faint voice.

That snapped her friend’s attention, eyes widening as she noticed her puffy eyes. She jumped off the bed and got closer to her.

“Have you been crying? What happened?”

Yara ignored her questions. “The guy I was with last night, what’s his name?”

“His name?” She looked at her, a confused expression on her face. “Honey, what’s wrong, what happened?”

Yara’s fists closed, and her body started to tremble “What’s his fucking name, Suzy!”

Suzy took a step back. “I uh… I think it was Jay…”

“Jay.” A memory sparked in her mind. She was begging him to stop, but he just laughed. “Jay what?”

“I-I don’t know.” Her friend took a step closer again, but she took a step back, keeping some distance. “What happened last night, Yara?”

“Go away.”

“Yara, you’re scaring me…”

“Get the fuck out of my house!” She screamed, pushing the blond away. “Where were you when I needed you last night!?”

“Yara, what-”

“You left me alone with that monster! You-” Hiccups stopped her from saying anything else, and she gagged. She felt like throwing up. “Yo-You’re supposed to be there for me, but you let him hurt me and I-I-” She couldn’t control her crying. None of this was supposed to happen. She wished she could go back in time.

“Yara, I-” She failed to notice the shine in Suzy’s face as realization strikes. “Oh my God...Yara, please tell me he didn’t…”

“I don’t know!”

“Yara?...”

Her head turned towards the door, where her little brother was staring at both of them. His eyes glowed with unshed tears and he looked visibly shaken by what he was seeing. She quickly walked towards the boy, hugging him against her.

“I’m sorry we scared you, TJ, please go back to the living room.”

“But-”

“Please go, I’ll be there in a moment.” She gently pushed the boy out and closed the door, turning again to Suzy. The blond girl was crying, a look of disbelief on her face.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know, I-”

“Please,” She took a deep breath and opened the door. “Just go.”

The woman in front of her lowered her head, nodding before leaving the room. Yara stayed there, hand still on the doorknob, before taking a deep breath and getting out as soon as she heard the front door closing. A whirl of blurry images rushed through her head once more. His hands, his mouth, his body pinning hers. Jay. His name was Jay. She pushed the name to the back of her mind and headed downstairs. She made her way to the living room where TJ was sitting on the couch, eyes on the floor.

“I’m sorry for letting Suzy in…”

She kneeled in front of the boy, arms surrounding him in a strong hug. “You did nothing wrong, buddy.” 

\------------

Yara spent the rest of the weekend with her brother, trying to take the recent events out of her head. They always spent the weekends together, playing and watching cartoons, even going out for a walk in the park if the weather allowed it. Their dad’s job as a cop took up a lot of his time, so they rarely saw him. There was a time when things were easier, happier. Not since the accident that took her mother’s life and her baby brother’s eye. After that, all went to shit.

She took a deep breath of the chilly afternoon Sunday weather, raising her eyes from the book she was reading to check on TJ playing on the swing of the small children’s park. He was such a happy child, despite everything, and she couldn't help but smile. She was so glad he didn’t remember the accident; he was just a baby at the time.

She remembered everything. The crash, the pain, the crying, the blood. She had nightmares for years after that. Sometimes still did. She usually kept those memories at bay, but that day they all hit her like a train, mixing with all the recent events. They’d turned into a whirlwind of pain she couldn’t stop.

She went to take her phone from her pocket, halfway to calling Suzy, when she remembered what happened. She didn’t have a phone, and now not even a friend. Suzy was the only one she trusted with all of this. Not anymore. Her heart aches when she remembered her tears. It hadn’t been entirely her fault, but she couldn’t help shouldering some blame towards her. She’d left her. She’d left her with that slimy disgusting bastard.

Her nights were consumed by nightmares where she was violated over and over again by a laughing shadow, and all she could see of his features was his smile and numerous tattoos. She’d sometimes rush into the bathroom, vomiting as the dreams played back in her mind. She always woke up exhausted and drenched in sweat. She was so tired.

Her mind wandered to the two men that saved her. She was also pretty sure they saved her life. Only God knew where she would be if they didn’t help her. A question popped in her mind, and she wondered why they didn’t take her to a hospital. She recalled her state and how worst she probably looked when they caught her. It hadn’t even occurred to her before that a normal person would’ve taken her to a hospital. Still, she brushed that thought aside; they were nice men and didn’t hurt her in any way, even if they had plenty of opportunities to do so. She was also thankful they didn’t take her there; she hated hospitals.

Loud laughter snapped her attention to the group of children running around, and her eyes wandered to try finding the small boy with brown hair and an eye patch. Her heart stopped. She didn’t saw him anywhere. She jumped off the bench, ignoring the book that fell to the ground with a thump. Eyes scanned over the various children running around, hoping she might’ve just missed him or he was blocked from view. She walked closer to the playground, heart racing.

“Have you girls seen TJ?” She asked two girls jumping rope, recognizing them as the twins from next door. The girls shook their heads no, and Yara started to panic. He was there just five minutes ago! She asked other people around, but no one knew where he was. Her eyes prickled with hot tears as she tried to keep calm.

“There he is!” A mother called her attention. She looked at where she was pointing, at a line of trees and bushes that half surrounded the small park. She ran to the boy, kneeling in front of him and checking his body for injuries.

“Where were you?” She asked in a high pitch voice, shaking him by the shoulders. The boy stared at her wide-eyed, recoiling under her stare. “Why did you walk away like that when you know you’re supposed to stay by the other kids?”

“I-I was just grabbing my plane.” He hesitantly answered as he raised a hand to show her a small green paper plane. “It flew away.”

“TJ please, don’t do this ever again.” She took a deep breath and hugged the confused boy. “You scared me.”

“I’m sorry, sis.” He looked at her like a lost puppy, and she smiled. “Please, don’t tell dad.”

She released a relieved laugh as the panic faded away, and stood up, starting to walk back to the center of the park. “I won’t if you promise never to disappear like that again.” The boy smiled and they interlocked pinkies. Both of them said goodbye, got their stuff and walked back home just in time to not get wet from the strong rain that started to fall.

The evening went as normal, just the two of them as they had dinner and watched some TV. For scaring her, TJ said she could play with his airplane, but Yara said she preferred his stuffed dragon. By the time the dragon and airplane chased one another around, it was time for bed. She was now in his bedroom, organizing his school things for the next day when the boy suddenly asked her something that made her turn to him in curiosity.

“Do you have a lot of friends with tattoos?” He was already in bed, eye focused on the paper plane he was playing with.

“Some...why do you ask?”

The boy seemed hesitant between telling her or not, eventually deciding to say what went on his mind. “I didn’t want to tell you but...at the park...my plane flew and was stuck on a tree but a man got it for me. He said he was your friend, but I never saw him before.” He looked at her before focusing again on the plane. “And I know all of your friends. And he had a lot of tattoos, and I know dad doesn’t like that.”

She just stared at him with wide eyes, a shiver running down her spine as she tried not to overreact. That could be anyone. There were lots of men with tattoos. She knew a few.

“What did the man looked like?”

The boy shrugged. “He was nice to me, said he liked my eyepatch. And he had a lion tattoo on his hand that was really cool too.”

She forced herself to breathe out her final question. “Did he said his name?”

The boy thought for a moment before replying. “Hmm, I think it was Jay.”


	7. Did You Miss Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!: harassment, stalking
> 
> Enjoy!

Yara had never been more terrified in her life. She had never felt so on edge before. She was so utterly terrified she didn’t know what to do, like an encaged rabbit that knew that sooner or later it was going to turn into a meal.

That was her week. A week of sleepless nights; a week of constantly looking over her shoulder; a week of fearing. Of fearing that the man that attacked her would hurt her or her family.

She had warned TJ to run if he ever saw that man again, and the boy trusted her words fairly fast. He noticed how distressed she looked lately, but didn’t ask her why. She also made him pinky promise not to tell dad, which he kept, to her surprise.

She was glad for once that her dad wasn’t around much. That way he wouldn’t be able to notice that something was wrong with her, and wouldn’t ask questions she was too afraid to answer. He always arrived home late and left early. It was a constant struggle inside her: to tell or not to tell? She felt like she was going crazy. Suzy crossed her thoughts. How much she would love to be able to trust her again. She missed her. A lot. She would do everything to get back to that night and just stay at home.

She shook her head to disperse her thoughts and checked TJ, busy tying his shoes. She checked the clock on the wall.

“Let’s go buddy, or you’re going to be late.”

“I’m done!”

They rushedly walked out the door, walking faster than usual, hand in hand, his backpack on her shoulder.

“You’re sure you have everything?”

“Yup!” he answered as he tried to keep up with her rhythm.

Her eyes stayed alert as they walked down the street in the direction of the school, roughly fifteen minutes away from their house. She focused on every face, on every car, on every shadow, making sure that their path was safe. She was glad she was not alone in the streets, as she noticed several of her neighbors and acquaintances taking their children to school. He couldn’t get either of them if they were surrounded. She took a breath of relief as she got to the school’s front gates, saying bye to her brother as he ran in direction of his group of friends. It was only Wednesday, but she was so exhausted she could spend the rest of the month sleeping.

She turned around to check her brother going inside safely and walked the street back home. She stopped at her front steps, however, as she noticed a little red box resting on the doormat. It was not very big, with a black bow on top, her name written on a little piece of paper.

Yara turned around, checking her surroundings. Something didn’t feel right. A familiar ring made her jump, and she stared at the box.

“Is that…” She opened the package, and there it was. Her lost phone. With eyes wide and trembling hands, she picked up the device and hesitantly accepted the call.

“Hello?”

“I can still taste you on my lips.”

She froze as a shiver ran down her spine. She almost dropped the phone, turning again to look around her. She recognized that voice.

“You- I-” She couldn’t talk. She could barely think.

“Did you miss me?” She heard his voice on the other side. He laughed at her attempts at talking. “Because I sure miss you.” He sighed. “We could have had such a nice time together. We still can.”

She just stayed frozen on the porch, mouth agape. She wanted to move, she wanted to say something, but she couldn’t.

“By the way, how’s your little brother?” That question made her heart stop. “Still playing with that paper plane?”

“You stay far away from him, you fucking monster.” She said in a strained voice. “Don’t you dare to-”

“He’s such a nice kid, I would never.” He laughed. “But I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if I paid him a visit. Maybe pick him up at school? Kids like that sorta shit.”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” She practically screamed, a lump in her throat. “Please…”

“I like to hear you beg.” He said in a gruff voice. “You begged a whole lot the other night. It really kept me going.”

A memory flashed before her eyes and she lets out a sob.

“Aw, don’t cry. I like you more when you fight back.” He laughed again in a low tone. “By the way, your ass looks tight in those jeans. Would love to take them off.”

She immediately focused again on the street behind her, trying to notice something out of the ordinary; something that would tell her that he was indeed watching.

“Did you checked the box?” he asked. “I made you something.”

Her gaze fell on the open box. There was a small book there. Her hand gingerly reached in, retrieving the object and opening it. She gasped, not believing her eyes.

Beautiful sketches of herself in different expressions and poses, doing the most random things, covered the pages of the sketchbook. Cooking, laughing, reading, crying, working. Like someone had watched her do all those things for some time. Some of them even showed her several years younger, and she almost fell to her knees as she turned over a page. The smiling face of her mother stared back at her. She continued to turn pages, the last drawings getting progressively vulgar. Sketches of her naked body, some in sexual positions where her face is contorted in an expression of pleasure or pain, others where she just lays on a bed, apparently asleep. She dropped the book, feeling nauseated.

“Who are you?” she was able to ask. “How do you know my mom?”

“You wouldn’t remember even if I told you.” She could hear him smirk through the phone. “Did you like them? You inspired me the other night. How about we pick up where we left off.”

“Stay away from me or I swear-”

“Is that a threat?” His tone scared her. “Are you gonna tell daddy?”

“I will-”

“You won’t do shit.” He snapped. “I should take you with me right now.”

Her fight or flight response suddenly kicked in, shock and confusion dissipating off her mind. She waited no longer to open the front door, closing it and locking it as fast as she could.

She leaned against the door, sliding to the ground. She could feel a panic attack coming. She noticed the call was still connected, immediately turning it off. Tears fell down her cheeks as she tried to stand and check the rest of the house. She had to make sure he wasn’t able to get in.

She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t call her dad, she couldn’t call Suzy. She couldn’t let him get to her, she needed to do something. She needed to act. Yara’s whole body was shaking, breathing coming out in pants. She tried to take deep breaths and calm down. She couldn’t let him get inside her head or otherwise, she would let him win.

“He can’t hurt you,” She whispered to herself between sobs. “He won’t.”

A memory passed through her mind. A good one. Yoongi, the man with blond hair that saved her. She tried to focus on his words and how they calmed her down. After some minutes, she stopped feeling that horrible pressure on her chest and could breathe properly. Her cries subsided as she decided on what to do. She couldn’t just let him get to her. Get to TJ. Yoongi went through her mind again. She has made her decision.

Yara ran to her dad’s room and opened his closet, looking for a specific wooden box somewhere on a top-shelf. She put herself in the tip of her toes as she searched blindly for it. She grabbed something that resembled a box and pulled it down, signing in frustration as she noticed the combination keeping it closed. She thought for a little, deciding for the date of her parent's marriage, glad for her dad’s consistency as she heard it click open.

She grabbed the thing she came to get, holding it with shaky fingers. The black Glock handgun was not very big, but still heavy in her hands. She fitted it the best she could in her jacket pocket, grabbed some ammunition, put everything as it was and left the bedroom.

She stopped by the front door, hand over the doorknob. She took a deep breath and went out before she could regret it, grabbing the sketchbook that was open on the ground. She walked to the nearest bus stop, hands in her pockets, one of them on the hidden gun. It gave her a sense of security to know that she could shoot him if he were to show up again. She would be able to protect herself. She felt her phone vibrate and ignored it this time. She was pretty sure it was him.

Her brain buzzed with fear, but she tried to concentrate and check what bus would take her where she needed to go. She hesitated. Maybe she shouldn’t do this. Maybe she should just tell her dad everything. It would make things so much easier if she did. She shook her head. She couldn’t. She couldn’t lose another parent.

She sat on the bench as she waited for the bus to arrive, failing to notice the car parked on a corner, out of her view. The man inside just watched, curious and expectant. Jay grabbed his phone again and pressed her number, grinning as she ignored his call one more time.

She amused him immensely. He could barely contain his excitement when she showed up at the party. It was so easy to have her, and things would’ve gone perfectly if it wasn’t for those bastards. He didn’t care about any of that now, memories of that night almost making him get out of the car and take her right there.

He loved the rush he felt in his veins at hearing her choked voice, or how his dick twitched at hearing her beg. He would make her his, one way or another. He couldn’t wait for that moment to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to talk to me in the comments. Also, let's be Twitter moots @ISK1998
> 
> Until next time! <3


	8. So, Can I Count On You?

The cold morning wind stroke Yoongi in the face as he walked through the small park next to his apartment. Holly trotted beside him, stopping here and there to smell something that sparked his interest. The man shoved his cold hands inside his coat in hopes of warm them up a little.

The park was practically empty at that hour of the day, with just the occasional person walking their dog, joggers, and people passing by heading to work or school.

Yoongi liked those little moments, where he was just a guy walking his dog and nothing else mattered. It gave him time to think and put his ideas in order. It relaxed him.

Being part of a criminal organization was never his dream job. He wanted to be a music producer, but life doesn’t always go the way we want it to. Being raised by his alcoholic and abusive father left a mark on him he could never erase, no matter how hard he tried. Surprisingly, life only got worse when his father died and he saw himself alone at 17 years old, with nowhere to live and no one to care about him. So he started living on the streets, he started using and stealing. Namjoon saved him from all of that.

Yoongi raised his face to the sky and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the warm sun on his skin as he took a deep breath.

Namjoon turned his life around and, for that, he would be forever thankful. Because of Namjoon, he was clean, he had a home and he had a purpose. That man was more than a friend. He was family; a brother.

That was why it cost him to keep this specific secret from him. They were supposed to meet after the situation with Jay Park’s gang and the girl, but Jackson was against it, and he understood why. If Namjoon knew about her and what happened they could all be in big trouble. Namjoon was like a brother, but he was still their boss and one of the most powerful men in the city. It would be a mistake to cross him.

Holly came running in Yoongi’s direction, barking in excitement, tail wagging. Yoongi ignored the dog coming to his side, and they walked back home. His thoughts were interrupted when a familiar face appeared in his line of sight.

He watched as the sun reflected on her hair, noticing again how pretty she was. He also noticed how pale she looked, with dark circles under her eyes, and he wondered…

“Hey.” He greeted her. It almost sounded like a question. She didn’t say anything, just staring at him instead. “Is everything okay?”

“I need your help.” She blurted out. Yoongi noticed her body language. She was tense, constantly looking over her shoulder and her voice trembled as she talked. “I don’t know what to do anymore I- I’m scared he will hurt me or my family and he just keeps harassing me and-”

“Let’s get inside.” Yoongi swiftly interrupted, making a gesture for her to follow.

She followed him inside his apartment in complete silence. She still looked stressed and on edge, so he made them some tea in hope of calming her down and asked her to tell him everything from the beginning.

Yoongi was not the type of guy that got angry often. He got annoyed, he got mad, but he rarely got furious. But that was exactly how he felt as Yara told him the events of the past few days. He truly regrets not shooting that piece of shit when he had the chance. And now she wanted his help, and he was not sure what he could do for her. Not without another completely different pile of shit hitting the fan.

“Yara, I don’t know how I…” He shrugged and lowered his eyes. If Jackson was there he would be jumping to the rescue, fucking idiot with a hero complex. But he was not Jackson. “I don’t know how I can be of any help. I’m so sorry.”

“Please, you said you know who he is.” She sounded frantic, desperate. “I don’t know what else to do. I have to do something before he does.”

Yoongi sighed. “Even if I told you anything about him, it’s just too dangerous. Why don’t you go to the police? Let them handle this?”

She shook her head and raised her hands, a pleading look in her eyes. “I can’t do that, please just...”

Yoongi spotted the outline of something familiar in her jacket pocket. “Threatening him is your idea?” He shook his head. “That will never work.”

The sound of the front door opening snapped both of their attentions.

“Honey, I’m home!” came a voice from the hallway. Yoongi cursed under his breath before shouting at the newcomer.

“I didn’t give you a key so that you could storm in without calling first, asshole!”

“We got shit to do with the Irish, c’ mon- oh wow… you got company?” A thump was heard as the person dropped his shoes, followed by footsteps. “You dog!” he chuckled, “I was starting to think you were dating your hand.”

Yoongi facepalmed as he felt his face getting warm. Jackson appeared from the hallway with Holly in his arms, stopping in his tracks with wide eyes as he notices who the guest was.

“Oh... hey there.” He greeted with a quizzical look in Yoongi’s direction.

“Yara came here to-”

“I need your help.” She interrupted, focusing on Jackson. The man approached both of them with a mix of concern and curiosity all over his face as he sat on an armchair, leaning forward in expectation. Yoongi sighed.

“We can’t do anything to help-”

“Shut up, let her talk.”

She recalled the events of the past week to Jackson, a scowl slowly growing on his face. His fists closed as a string of curses left his mouth. Yoongi has seen that look many times before and he only sighed at it. The hero complex had arrived...

“That sleazy motherfucker…” The brunette stood up and brushed his hair, hands on his waist and tongue poking his cheek. He turned to Yoongi. “We should’ve killed that son of a bitch when we had the chance!”

Yara’s eyes went wide in surprise. “What do you mean?”

It was at that moment Jackson knew, he fucked up.

“You fucking idiot,” Yoongi whispered under his breath, standing up with a cold look in Jackson’s direction. Both men went into the kitchen, leaving a very confused Yara in the living room. Yoongi closed the door before starting. “Do you want to get us killed!? What the fuck was that?! She can’t know what we do, did you forget who her father is!?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry okay, I fucked up.”

“Now you better find something to tell her.” Yoongi pointed him his finger, hand on the door handle.

“Okay fine. But we’re gonna help her right?” Jackson questioned with a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “I mean, we have too.”

Yoongi sighed. “She’s not our responsibility.”

“She’s scared to death.”

“But we can’t-”

“You know that he will not stop until he gets what he wants,” Jackson remarked. “Besides, by helping her we’re helping ourselves.” He glanced at his hurt shoulder, “Or you think I forgot about getting shot?”

Yoongi grunted as he started getting annoyed, and rubbed his temples. “No, no, no...okay.” He shook his head. “This is not going to end well.” He opened the door, almost bumping into Yara just on the other side of the door.

“What is going on?” Her tone was serious, almost demanding. “What are you guys not telling me?”

“Look, we’re going to help you, that is all you need to know,” Yoongi said, passing by her in direction of the whiskey bottle on the other side of the room. He poured himself a glass and took a gulp. “You’re not the only one that sees Jay Park as a problem.”

“So, can I count on you?”

“Definitely.” Jackson stepped in. “We’re gonna make sure he doesn’t bother you again.”

She felt divided. She knew they were hiding something, but she didn’t know what or why. She should feel mistrustful of them, but a part of her didn’t care. She was just glad they were willing to help her. She was not sure how, but she felt a sense of relief at realizing that she was not alone anymore. That despite Yoongi’s initial refusal, he seemed on board now. Well, almost.

“So now what?” he asked while sipping on his drink. “We go there by ourselves and kindly ask him to stop being a pervert?”

“I have money,” she said. She didn’t know exactly how to make him stop, but all options were on the table. At that point, she would do anything. “It’s not much but maybe he will accept that?”

Yoongi chuckled, shaking his head and Jackson sighed. “That won’t work.” said the brunette. “Not on men like him. And I don’t think that’s what he wants anyway.”

“Yeah,” Yoongi added. “We’ve known him for quite some time. He doesn’t care about your money, and by the look of things, he won’t stop until he gets to you. Are you sure you haven’t met him before?”

“I- I don’t think so, no. That’s why I need answers so, please tell me about him,” Both men stared at her but didn’t say anything. She was starting to get annoyed. “You have to tell me what I need to know.”

“Why don’t you just let the police handle this? I’m sure they’ll help you.”

She let out a frustrated sound and stood up. Her legs were shaking and she wanted to cry. She was so tired. She was tired of the lying. She was tired of the phone calls and looking over her shoulder. She was tired of not having answers. She just wanted it to be over, but she felt trapped.

“I can’t!” she shouted. “I know I should but I can’t.” She shook her head and took a deep breath. She had to keep calm. She couldn’t let him get to her like this. “Not when my Dad…” 

Jackson and Yoongi locked eyes and the brunette nodded after a few seconds. “We will help you, I promise you that,” said Jackson, sincerity in his eyes. 

“But we still think it should be better for you to not be involved in any of this,” Yoongi added, taking another drink. “Let us handle it. We have our way of dealing with him.”

It was like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She was more than glad to let them handle all of that, even if she knew that they had nothing to do with it. She was so tired of it she just wanted to go back to her normal boring life. “Thank you,” she said. She didn’t ask any more questions, even if a part of her was dying to know why they were being so evasive. But she knew she could trust them, despite not knowing much about them, and she knew she could count on their help.

Her phone vibrating made her gulp and sigh in frustration as she checked on it, despite already knowing who it was.

“It’s him again,” she whispered. She was about to turn it off when Jackson extended his hand in a request. Yara hesitantly handed him the phone.

“Listen here, dipshit.” He snarled into the phone. “Stop with this shit or I swear you’re gonna regret it.”

“I was hoping you were the one picking up the call.” The man on the other side laughed.

Jackson walked to stare out of the window, looking for him. He had to be there.

“Stop stalking her, you fucking creep.”

“So the bitch got scared and went running to you hmm?”

“She’s under our protection now, so back off!” Jackson said. “If you want we can get this over with right now, just show yourself.”

“Is she fucking you in exchange for protection or something?” Jay snickered. “You know her daddy is a cop, right?”

Jackson lowered his voice. “Leave her the fuck alone and we-.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Jay interrupted. Jackson noticed the smile in his voice. “By the way Wang, how’s your momma? Still sucking cock for a line of coke? I wonder if...”

Both Yoongi and Yara jumped in their seats as Jackson punched the wall and ran out of the door.

“Fuck,” Yoongi said in a breath before running after him. Yara staid frozen in her place, stunned by what just happened, but still rushed to slip on her shoes and head outside. She went out to spot Jackson in the middle of the road, looking all around him with rage in his eyes, not minding the cars honking at him to move aside. Yoongi stood by his side, trying to push him out of the street, but the brunette just shoved him away.

“Where the fuck are you?” Jackson screamed into the phone he had in a vice grip. “Come say that shit to my face!”

His face was flushed red, with throbbing veins on his neck, body tense and ready to fight. She wouldn’t normally get close to someone that erratic, but she made the decision when Yoongi almost got punched. She walked in his direction, hands up and talking in a calm voice in the hope of grabbing his attention.

“Jackson, look at me.” She stood in front of him now, hands raised. “ Jackson, calm down and give me the phone, please.”

He ignored her, continuing to shout curses at Jay on the other side of the phone. She didn’t know what the man had said, but whatever it was worked. Jackson didn’t even look at her, continuing to talk. “I swear to God I will blow your brains out next time I see you! You can bet I’m coming after you, you cunt!”

Yara jumped to the side as he threw her phone to the ground, small pieces of glass and plastic flying everywhere as the phone snapped on the asphalt. The brunette just turned around from her and screamed a load of curses at the next driver to honk at him, walking to the sidewalk with his hands fisting his hair.

“Will you fucking stop already?!” Yoongi’s tone was strict as he tried to grab Jackson by the shoulders, but the man only pushed him back again. “You’re doing exactly what he wants, you idiot!”

“Just shut the fuck up!” The brunette threw a punch at Yoongi’s face, but the man ducked before getting hit. Yara got closer again, trying to call the attention of the furious man, despite Yoongi’s warnings to not get close.

“Jackson,” She tried to make him look her in the eye, but he kept looking around for the cause of his anger. She grabbed his fisted hand when he ignored her and tried to pull him inside the building and away from the small crowd his scene caused.

“Let me go.” He snarled in her direction, grabbing her arm in a strong grip. She hissed as his hand squeezed her arm tighter.

“Why? Are you going to hit me if I don’t?” She asked in a steady voice, despite the fear of actually getting punched and the pain in her arm. His eyes turned to her at that moment, and his angered expression cracked a little when their eyes meet. “Please, let’s get inside.”

He let her pull him inside the building, and she noticed he was still on edge. His whole body was shaking as they got through the apartment door, Yoongi behind them. The blond man pushed Jackson into a wall.

“What the hell was that?!” Yoongi questioned with wide eyes. “Why the fuck did you let him get in your head like that?”

“Yoongi, please-”

“I’m sorry okay!” Jackson’s tone was heated, but she saw he was trying to control his temper. “He said shit about my mom and I lost it!”

“Oh, so you decided to act like a total psycho?” Jackson pushed the blond at those words, and they both faced each other. “You gave him the exact reaction he wanted! You’re so fucking predictable! You pick a fight with any guy who says even the slightest comment to you! If I had a quarter for every fight you ever got into over some stupid shit, I’d be richer than Namjoon!”

“Stop-” Yara says between them.

“Shut your-”

“-It’s fucking true! A guy says one thing to you and suddenly you turn into a madman! It’s gotta stop! You’re gonna get yourself killed one day!”

“-He said-”

“-I don’t care what he said!”

“-Stop it!-”

“-You’d do the same if it was you!-”

“-But I wouldn’t go flying off the handle, running into the street and shouting!-”

“Stop!!” Yara’s tone was firm, rising above theirs. Both heads turned to look at her as she grabbed her things and walked out the door “Let’s talk again when you calm down.” She said over her shoulder, closing the door behind her. If they wanted to act like children, so be it. 

She walked out into the cold weather, pulling her jacket zipper up, hands in her pockets as the cold gave her goosebumps. Her hand touched the gun and she hesitantly looked around. She knew he followed her there, and she had no guarantees he wasn’t watching her right now. She took a deep breath. It was broad daylight, he wouldn’t dare to get too close, so she decided to walk back to the bus stop. She still had a house to clean and things to do.

She was walking her way back when a car honk startled her, making her look back to the grey Fiat that Yoongi drove, Jackson was on the passenger seat, avoiding her eyes.

“Get in the car, Yara.” 

She ignored them and kept walking as they slowly followed behind her.

“We’re sorry, okay?” Yoongi continued. “Please, get in the car, we’ll take you home.”

“I can take the bus, thank you very much.” She answered in a cold tone. “ I got here by myself, I can get home just the same.”

“I’m sorry I scared you,” Jackson said in a low voice, head down. He reminded her of a puppy. “Please come with us, it isn’t safe for you to be alone right now.”

Yara stopped and stayed there for a moment, thinking, before turning in the car’s direction. She didn’t say anything as she opened the door and climbed inside. She took her time taking her jacket off and putting the seatbelt on.

“You owe me a new phone.” She mentioned in Jackson’s general direction who just nodded in response.

The car drive back to her house was quiet, only with the music coming from the radio to fill the silence. She could feel the tension between the two men and how neither of them looked at her, or one another for that matter.

She wasn’t expecting Jackson’s fit of rage “ _There is something I don’t want to see again._ ” she thought as she massaged her sore arm. He had scared her more than she would like to admit, his warm personality doing nothing to warn her about his short temper. She thought about what Yoongi said, him flying off the handle over small things. It scared her how much a person could change in a millisecond.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [JT Trashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263660) by [Nessi_TheMultiHoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessi_TheMultiHoe/pseuds/Nessi_TheMultiHoe)




End file.
